Rogues of the Rain Challenges
by Uppie Puppy
Summary: See title... Chapter 1: Drabble. EXACTLY 100 words! I know the counter says 89, but I counted as I wrote. 100 words. Exactly.
1. Drabble

Flamefeather stepped into the Darkclan camp, a vole trapped in her jaws. As she glanced around at the quiet clearing, a sense of peace enfolded her.

"Pinestar! Our patrol is back!"

She mewed around the bundle of fur. The tortoiseshells green eyes watched the red tabby exit his den underneath a pile of boulders, and blinked. Her companions dropped their prey on the pile and left to get a well-deserved rest, while Flamefeather trotted toward her leader.

"Excellent work, deputy. Now, about that Grassclan scent..."

Thus was her life.


	2. I, the monster

**Topic: I, the Monster**

 **Description: Write about a cats inner demons. Do they have anger issues? Do they feel worthless? Unloved? Like they don't belong? What kills them inside?**

 **Word minimum: 700**

 **Actual word count: 957**

 **Subject: Nightwhisker- Black tom with deep gray eyes.**

 **River- Gray she-cat with ocean blue eyes.**

 **Appledawn- Ginger she-cat with dark green eyes and long, curved fangs.**

Rain fell softly in the LightClan territory as a black shadow flitted through the trees. The small droplets made an elegant dance against the puddles it landed on, the small ripples saving slowly. A paw shattered the shining sheet of glass, and a black cat ran through the woods.

"Why me?" A voice sobbed. "Why is it always me?"

Rain fell on the slight black face, giving the illusion of tears running down his cheeks. Nightwhisker was a new warrior of LightClan, and the least accepted. He had been a rogue by the name of Fleet until a few months ago, when he stumbled into clan territory and asked to join the clan. He accepted, and had trained to become a warrior. He couldn't have been prouder when he received his warrior name, but it was met with ill ceilings from his seniors. Then, a few days ago, he had been defeated by a DarkClan apprentice. An _APPRENTICE!_ Rainclaw, the deputy, had told him he was worthless, and never meant to be a clan cat. The other warriors had growled their agreement, advancing on him with unsheathed claws. So now he ran, blood streaming down his face and flank, ttowards who-knows-where.

"Fleet?" A small voice mewed. Nightwhisker's head whipped up and his claws flashed as he whitled upon the small cat. He stopped as he realized who it was.

"River?" He asked as he stepped back. The small gray cat nodded, her blue eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought you went to live with the wildcats."

Nightwhisker squeezed his eyes shut, voices and pictures flashing in his mind. "Not anymore. I'm done."

* * *

River stared off into the woods from her fence post, dreaming. She saw a flash in the shadows and jumped down, ecited, thinking she might get a piece of prey, but was startled when a broad-shouldered she-cat stepped from the trees.

"My name is Appledawn." The strange cat mewed. "I'm looking for Nightwhisker, a warrior of ours. He went missing a couple dawns ago."

River stiffened. She was talking about Fleet!

"Well, he isn't around here. This place is not fit for a warrior, leave now."

Appledawn tilted her head. "How did you know that I am a warrior?"

River froze.

"River? What's going o-"

Fleet's voice cut through the air, only to be stopped as he saw the cat in front of him. A long silence followed.

"Nightwhisker?"

"My name is Fleet." He said coldly. "Don't call me by that name. Ever."

Appledawn flinched. "Look." She hissed, glaring up at the black tom. "I don't know what is going through your head right now, but your clan needs you. You are a warrior of LightClan, and yes, your name is Nightwhisker."

Fleet narrowed his eyes. "Don't lie. You know that I never would have been accepted. You know it's true, so stop lying! I'm sick of lies!"

Appledawn stepped forward angrily. "Why did you run away then? You know you can't run from your problems! You of all cats should know that!" She paused. "After all, you are a rogue." She hissed coldly.

Nightwhisker jumped down and swiped at Appledawn. "I am still a warrior!"

"Really, _'Fleet'?"_ The ginger tabby hissed with a pointed glance at the small cat cowering behind him. "Sure doesn't seem like it."

With a yowl of fury, Fleet jumped on the warrior and the two cats fought, huissing and spitting, until River spoke up.

"Stop it! Stop it, both of you! Fighting won't solve anything!"

The cats broke apart, panting and still glaring at each other, gray eyes flashing at green. Blood streamed down Fleet's flank, while Appledawn's left ear was torn.

"You know what?" The she-cat growled. "I'm done. This fox-hearted tom obviously can't see what he's done wrong, so I'm leaving. And I'll be telling Flowerstar what I've found, too."

"You do that," Fleet mewed angrily back. But as Appledawn stalked away, he couldn't help feeling a twinge of regret. He could've had a life out there, but here, he would be nothing more than a stray, a worthless rat with no life, and no future.

"She's right," he mewed solemnly. "I'm no warrior and I never will be. I'm not worth anything more than a slobbering, mangy dog."

River whipped around, her eyes blazing. "Never let me hear you talk like that again! You are worth so much more than that! You're worth so much more than some cat who thinks she smarter then she is! You could be anything, and you don't need a warrior name to prove it Fleet! So don't you ever leave me and go back to that- that stupid pack of rats! Because I- I love you!"

Fleet's eyes grew wide and he stared at the small gray cat in front of him. "You- what?"

River hung her head. "I love you," she muttered. Fleet's eyes grew soft.

"I'm glad to know that I'm not alone..." he said softly. Rivers head shot up, her eyes questioning, hopeful even. Her silent prayers were answered as Fleet pressed his nose to hers gently.


End file.
